


Joker's Worry

by waveofhumiliation



Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: The way you and Ryuji have been interacting has made Joker feel...irked. He'll stay quiet, but he won't be happy about it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Joker's Worry

You and Ryuji had very obviously become good friends. He didn't know when, but it most certainly happened. He knew this because he'd see you two talking in the halls between and after classes, making jokes and having fun. 

Joker knew you were a bit of an outcast at school, just as he and Ryuji were. It's not that you were unpopular or disliked, it was more along the lines of you didn't talk to people very much, so they didn't talk to you. However, that clearly didn't stop you from growing close with his best friend. 

You had befriended Joker right as he came to school. While everyone immediately dismissed him as a "delinquent" and "dangerous person", you had taken initiative to try and give him the warmest (if not a bit awkward) welcome that you could. You two had even started texting each other, which Akira saw as a sign of a real budding friendship. 

Now, it wasn't as if Joker didn't have other friends. He had several, such as Yusuke, Haru, Ann, just to name a few. But seeing you with Ryuji, he just wanted to rip you away and take you somewhere else. 

On this particular day, the three of you had decided to visit the diner under the guise of studying. On the contrary, you three had spent most of the trip discussing school, the recent knews, and other trivial things. The way you and Ryuji grinned as you spoke to each other, looking as if you could just spend an eternity goofing around...Joker did not like it. Even so, he didn't think he was the possessive type, so he wasn't going to just butt in. 

"Yo, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back soon." Ryuji promised the other two, standing up walking to the men's room. 

This just left you and him. You smiled at him, not uncomfortable in the slightest. Why would you be, you probably liked Ryuji. 

"Hey! Hello? Delinquent boy!", you called, snapping him out of his trance. 

"Are you okay..? You seem kind of out of it. If you need to leave, that's alright."

Before he could catch himself and silence the pettiness inside of him, he muttered, "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you..." 

You seemed completely caught off guard by this, eyes widening, staying silent. "What...? Why would I like it?" 

Not knowing how to reply to this, he simply stayed quiet. 

"Because you think I like Ryuji, right?" Now it was his turn to be caught off guard. 

"How did you-?" You quickly interrupted him, a smile on your face. 

"You seemed a little distant lately, ever since I friended Ryuji. Well, I can tell you with confidence, that I don't like him. Don't get me wrong, he's an amazing guy and I love him to death, but I like someone else." 

Oh, great, you liked somebody else. The pit in his stomach grew, his head looking down. "And who would that be?" He muttered. He was curious, since he had mostly concluded why he felt the way he did. 

"He's this crazy exchange student that apparently got arrested...So he transfered to our school, and right now he's eating at a diner." 

The pit in his stomach turned to something different. He looked up, dark, hopeful eyes shining. "You mean...?" 

You laughed, playing with your straw. "Yes, I mean you." Upon closer inspection, as you said this, there was a faint blush on your cheeks, and you couldn't seem to meet his eyes.

"I've liked you for awhile...at first it started as just thinking that you were handsome, but as I got to know you, it blossomed into something more...I looked forward to hanging out with you everyday. I decided that if I became friends with your friends, maybe we'd get even closer and you might think I'm a likable person." 

Now he was the one blushing. You had really felt this way all this time...? He wouldn't have been able to tell, he thought you hid it very well. 

His silence and nonchalant face horrified you. You thought impulsively confessing had been the right move, considering how he had been acting. Panic began to flare up in your chest. 

"S-Sorry, if you don't li-" 

You were interrupted by two hands grabbing your own. Staring at them with shock, your eyes went up to the owner, a small, genuine smile on his face. 

"I was unaware of your feelings. But now that I am, I'd like to act on my own." He chuckled confidently, now feeling secure in his and your affections, he squeezed your hands a bit tighter. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

You couldn't help but smile widely at this, not pulling your hands away. "Of course I will..." 

You continued smiling at each other, excited for the future to come. 

"Hey guys, what'd I miss-" Confusion warped Ryuji's face. "Why're you guys holdin' hands...?" 

You grinned up at your blonde friend, perking up in happiness. "We're dating now!!" 

"....For real?!" 

You and your new boyfriend laughed, happy to be together, as well as having a mutual friend who you could both count on. 

"....But seriously, what the hell happened while I was in the bathroom?"


End file.
